1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chemical-mechanical polishing systems for use in modifying a substrate by Hertzian indentation, fluid-based wear and/or any similar-type non-microgrinding mechanism; the polishing systems of the present invention are particularly well suited for use in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, memory disks or the like. More particularly, the compositions and methods of the present invention are directed to polishing systems comprising an aqueous based polishing fluid and a fixed abrasive polishing pad.